


Oz Hardtime100 Drabbles 161-169

by Severina



Category: Oz (1997)
Genre: Community: hardtime100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9 more drabbles for the prompts at LJ's Hardtime100 Community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oz Hardtime100 Drabbles 161-169

**161.  
Title:** Change of Priorities  
**Prompt:** 161 - Dear Diary  
**Timeframe:** Season Three  
**Written:** December 17, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

Sean licked his lips, put his pen back to the paper.

"Tim offered me the job today. I'm crazy for even considering it. I got a stable job here, ten years in, and a pension coming after another ten. I got a house and a mortgage, the reno's almost finished on the game room, and Oz ain't exactly got a stellar reputation.

The only thing Oz's got to offer is Tim McManus.

I'm fucking nuts if I do this."

Sean looked down at the notebook. "Doofus," he muttered to himself.

He went to the bedroom and pulled out his suitcase.

 

**162.  
Title:** First Anniversary  
**Prompt:** 162 - Ornament  
**Timeframe:** Pre-Oz  
**Written:** December 17, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

Heads had turned to watch them as they entered the restaurant, admiring of both Chucky's position in the organization and the trophy on his arm. The long blue silk gown hugged every curve of Sabrina's body -- much better than the shapeless green number she'd been planning to wear.

"We'll have the Veal Milanese," Chucky said.

Sabrina wrinkled her nose. "Veal, Chucky? I was thinking--"

Chucky pressed his hand over hers, just enough to cause a slight grimace to cross her face. "You're not here to think," he said.

Her gaze dropped to the table. "Yes, Chucky."

"Veal Milanese," Chucky said.

 

**163.  
Title:** Let's Dance  
**Prompt:** 163 - Let's Dance  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** January 18, 2010  
**Word Count:** 100

"You are one twisted fuck," Beecher snarls just before he punches Keller in the back of the head.

Keller flings the barbell to the floor, bounds up off the bench amid scattered catcalls. "Ohhhh Beecher. You wanna dance?" He grins wildly, rotates his neck. "C'mon. Let's dance."

Beecher bounces on the balls of his feet, eyes glinting, eager. Then he stops, looks Keller up and down. Sneers.

"You're not worth it," he says.

Keller shoots a loud "Pussy!" at Beecher's retreating back. Snaps up the barbell and hears the litany repeated in his head with every rep.

Worthless.

Worthless.

Worthless.

**164.  
Title:** Summer Delight  
**Prompt:** 164 - Cock  
**Timeframe:** Chris Gets Paroled AU  
**Pairing:** Beecher/Keller  
**Authors Notes:** Thanks to trillingstar for suggesting popsicles!  
**Word Count:** 150

Toby handed Holly her treat and helped Harry get rid of the sticky wrapper on his popsicle before removing the covering from his own and wrapping his lips around it with relish.

Chris smirked. "You know what that looks like, don't you?"

Toby shot a glance at the kids, eyed Chris warningly. "Don't say it."

"I'm not sayin' anything," Chris said. "Except that I know you can open your mouth a lot wider than that."

"Chris!" Toby hissed.

Chris shrugged. "It's not as big as mine, anyway." When one of the hausfraus from down the block glared at him, Chris smiled and waved his own cherry popsicle.

Toby licked a wide swathe up the side of the treat, grinned at the retreating form of the scandalized woman. He met Chris's eyes. "Or as tasty," he said.

"Think we can drop the kids off at your mom's tonight?"

"Count on it."

 

**165.  
Title:** Modern English  
**Prompt:** 165 - Urban Dictionary  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Characters:** Busmalis, Rebadow, O'Reily  
**Word Count:** 100

"Slut was always on me about leaving work early," Moffatt groused. "I was like, I'm gonna clock out with my cock out, bitch."

O'Reily nodded. "That why you cheated?"

"Within two years we was already down to abc sex, you know? Man can't live like that."

"So you killed her."

"What choice did I have? Whore was pullin' a muffin top anyway." Moffatt snorted derisively. "Made me sick."

* * *

"Hi, Bob." Busmalis sat. "That the new guy?"

"Yes."

Busmalis leaned back, studied the pair at the next table. "He seems okay. What're they talking about?"

Rebadow sighed. "I have no idea."

 

**166.**  
**Title:** Tim's Latest Project  
**Prompt:** 166 - Chain Gang  
**Timeframe:** Season Five? Sure.  
**Characters:** McManus, Murphy  
**Word Count:** 100

"Gotta hand it to ya, Tim," Murphy said. "Never thought this would work."

McManus surveyed the rows of prisoners, heads bent over the rows of tiny flowering plants. "I had no doubt," he lied. "Gardening nourishes the soul. Bringing new life into the world, seeing it blossom under your touch? Does something to a man."

"And you're sure of this because of your vast experience?"

"I'm sure of this because--"

"Oh, SHIT."

McManus whirled in time to see Carmichael crumble to the ground, a gardening trowel buried to the hilt in his forehead.

Murphy raised a brow. "You were saying?"

 

**167.  
Title:** It Ends Like This  
**Prompt:** 167 - Peeps  
**Timeframe:** Post Season Six  
**Characters/Pairing:** McManus/Murphy  
**Word Count:** 100

Tim listened attentively as the doctor talked about intrathoracic pressure, unacceptable haemoglobin-oxygen saturation, PEEP levels. He didn't understand much of it, but he took copious notes.

That evening, he took Gloria to the hospital. He watched her stand over the bedside while he read to her from his clipboard, then turned red-rimmed eyes to her hopefully.

"What does it mean?"

Gloria laid a hand briefly on his sleeve. When she spoke, her voice was gentle. "It means he's dying, Tim."

Tim ran a finger lightly down Sean's cheek, carefully avoiding the tubes, before taking his big hand and squeezing gently.

 

[PEEP = positive end-expiratory pressure.]

 

**168.  
Title:** Plans  
**Prompt:** 168 - The Hacks  
**Timeframe:** Season Three  
**Characters/Pairing:** McManus/Murphy, Diane  
**Word Count:** 200

"So a bunch of us are going out after work," Diane said. "For Craymore's birthday."

Sean nodded, glanced her way. "Oh yeah?"

"Burgers, couple of beers. You want to join us?"

Sean shifted uneasily. "Sorry. I've got plans."

* * *

Later, Diane ducked her head into Tim's office. "Craymore's birthday shindig tonight."

"Uh huh."

"Drinks, burgers. Dancing."

"Uh huh."

"You know, Tim," Diane said, "it'd do you some good to get out for a change. Why don't you tag along?"

Tim didn't look up. "Sorry. I've got plans."

* * *

Diane only popped into the diner to use the ATM. Bleary-eyed, more than a little drunk, and exceedingly grateful that she had the next day off, she managed to enter her PIN without falling over. She tapped her foot as she waited for the machine to dispense her twenty, glancing casually over at the sole diners, two smiling men, heads bent together. Hands clasped on the table. Definitely a couple.

She shrugged, looked away. No skin off her nose.

It was only when she was back in the taxi that she realized just who the two men actually were.

She shook her head. "Plans, huh?"

"What's that, lady?"

Diane smiled. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

 

**169.  
Title:** Aftermath  
**Prompt:** 169 - Mom  
**Characters:** Cyril  
**Timeframe:** Season Six  
**Word Count:** 100

Cyril blinks abruptly, squints into the sudden brightness. The tips of his fingers and toes still tingle, and he jerks at a sudden noise, raises his head warily.

"Ryan?" he calls out.

"No, sweetheart. It's me."

She steps into the light, and her face is still lined with worries and cares, her hair straight and brittle. He feels the wetness on his cheeks, and then she is cupping his face gently, her hand calloused but as soft as he remembers, wiping away his tears.

"Mama!" Cyril leans into her touch. "I missed you so much."

"I know, honey. I know."


End file.
